The Angel from Olympus Mountain
by Tiger159
Summary: Zeus sent down one of his most loyal angels as punishment for his trouble making ways. But by sending down this angel, he just created more chaos.
1. Welcome to your new home

_**The Hope Giver aka The Angel from Olympic Mountain**_

* * *

The day was dark and gloomy. Rain fell upon every touchable surface of the outside world. The streets were drenched in water as the rain continued to fall, showing no mercy to the poor people and animals with no protection from its cold icy drips or from the hard wind that rocked the trees, causing leaves to fall in it's haze. A child watched with warm blue eyes, the rain fall from the grey sky, covering the beings that caused it.

The 12 year old walked through the streets, barely feeling the rain fall on his soft skin, too distracted by the sights Earth had to offer. The green slippers he wore left light footsteps in the ground, and the shorts he wore exposed his legs to the relentless wind. His eyes soaked everything in. Small houses made up the rather large village. Most of which had gardens, and a fireplace. There was barely a tree in sight, which was odd to the child, who grew up being surrounded by nature -especially trees. His tan feet led him throughout the rest of the village until he made his way into a barren forest.

He was horrified by the lack of animals and leaves. It was neither Fall nor Winter, but a foggy Spring morning. He walked up to a large tree that lacked any signs of life. He held on to a stiff branch and lightly pressed on it. Suddenly the tree sprang to life! The gray bark it once had, turned to a healthy deep brown. Green leaves now covered the tree branches and there was evidence of small flowers beginning to boom. The child smiled at the large plant before moving onto the bare ground.

He bent his body over and let his index finger touch the dirt. A ring of glowing light escaped his finger and onto the ground, leaving patches of green grass in its wake. The preteen went back to his standing position with a smirk before moving on. Hours passed, before the Forest of Death was full of plant life. The rain fell on them with a gentle _'splat'_ sound. Once he had finished his task for the day, he exited the forest until he reached a small creek near an empty cave. He rested for the night.

Morning came and went, still the child slept. When the rain had stopped in the evening, he awoke from his deep slumber of peace. He greeted the day with bright smiles and sparkling eyes before continuing on his mission. As he walked on the muddy surface, he heard a soft gasp in the distance. He walked in the direction of the sound, stopping a few feet away from a skimpily clad female.

The lady looked like she was in her twenties with black hair, that strangely had an undertone of purple. The clothes she wore consisted of a long tan trench coat that covered short sand colored pants with a weapon pouch, and a fish net shirt that had a black skin tight shirt underneath. He could tell she was a ninja, something highly spoken of in the higher heavens, not because of her weapon pouch or ninja sandals, but because of her shinobi headband.

At the sound of his footsteps, the lady's eyes snapped toward him. Their eyes met and held each other for only a fragile moment. Then her face turned into a scowl, her eyes hard. "Who are you?" the elder women spoke roughly. The boy stared at her for a moment, before answering. "Naruto ma'am."

The women snorted. "The names Anko not ma'am brat." She looked him over.

He was a slim boy with a slightly curvy body. His hair was a dirty blond color and his big eyes were a deep blue. He wore short khaki colored pants and a sleeveless orange shirt. But what truly caught her attention were the whisker like scars on his cheeks. 3 long marks on each.

"So what you want?" she asked him, crossing her arms under her large bosom. The boy stayed silent for a while. "I was just wondering what you were looking at," the boy answered her.

Anko snorted at his words. "If you must know, I was just wondering why the Forest of **DEATH**, is now full of life!"

"I did it," was his quick answer. Anko looked at him with sharp eyes.

"YOU?" she shouted at his small form. Naruto just nodded, a large smile forming on his face.

"How?"

"How what?" a cute confused expression was now on his face. Anko glared at him.

"How did you do it?" she screamed, pointing at the forest with her left hand. Her right hand now on her hip as she bent forward a bit, exposing her cleavage.

Naruto smiled once again at her shaking figure. "With my hand!" He shouted with glee. The snake mistress frowned at him. "Excuse me?" she sneered.

"You don't believe me," it was more of a statement than a question. The little boy puffed out his tan cheeks before an idea popped into his head. Without a second thought he walked over to a bare spot of land. Anko's frown grew deeper at the action.

Naruto bended over unti his right hand touched the ground. A small ring of light escaped from the hand before patches of grass were left in it's wake once again.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked her with a sickly sweet smile. Anko nodded, an evil twinkle in her dark eyes.

"Come with me," she commanded him as she began to walk in a new direction. Naruto stood confused for a moment before shrugging his small shoulders and following her. He had nothing better to do anyway, especially in a realm where he wasn't familiar with anyone or anything.

* * *

REDONE AS OF JAN 1, 2010! Happy New Year!


	2. Punishments and Monsters

The Angel from Olympus Mountain

* * *

**RECAP:**

_Naruto bended over until his right hand touched the ground. A small ring of light escaped from the hand before patches of grass were left in it's wake once again._

_"Now do you believe me?" he asked her with a sickly sweet smile. Anko nodded, an evil twinkle in her dark eyes._

_"Come with me," she commanded him as she began to walk in a new direction. Naruto stood confused for a moment before shrugging his small shoulders and following her. He had nothing better to do anyway, especially in a realm where he wasn't familiar with anyone or anything._

* * *

He followed the stone path behind Anko in silence. He wasn't sure about what he was getting himself into, but this was his first encounter with a human being. Another living, breathing being; not a plant, or rock, or part of the Earth. And not a heavenly being either. He needed someone to communicate with while he was completing his sentence on Earth.

Of course his sentence was just a bunch of bullshit, since someone needed to be the scrape goat of the upper heavens. But there was no arguing with Zeus, no matter how unfair he was to him. How dare he claim that he stole his lighting bolt? He, who was the most loyal and hard working of angels and stood by his side through thick and thin? And for what? To be kicked out of Olympic Mountain to spend his days on Earth, to slowly lose his powers and become mortal? Especially for something that would have never crossed his mind.

He didn't know who gave Zeus this bright idea, but when he found out, he was going to kill them personally. This was betrayal, and he didn't take that lightly, especially when it resulted in an extended punishment.

He sighed again for the twentieth time, his eyes latching on the clouds in the sky. He wished he was home right now, playing in the clouds, pretending to not be lonely or sleeping his days away until he was needed again.

But faith was cruel and doomed him once again. Just like it had taken away his parents at birth, he once again had a huge chunk of his life taken from him. He hoped Karma helps him with his revenge against the real lighting thief and Zeus with a nasty prank.

Then again, that would defeat the purpose of his sentence which was once again, to 'learn his lesson.' His eyes strayed towards the lady in front of him. Yeah, she was strange but it didn't really matter, he seen stranger things then her. So what if she seemed crazy and was a downright bitch? Medusa can turn people into stone, Hera tortures the cheating king of gods, and he had no other choice. He didn't have to trust her, he was just curious about the planet and its inhabitants. Yeah, the gods do watch the human species occasionally, but it gets boring rather quickly, even with the blood, gore and killing offered to them.

"Now, I want you to bring this entire area to life." Naruto looked around and almost groaned in agony. He was basically in a marshy swamp. Dead plants, stinky water, and no life forms of any kinds besides bacteria. Hopefully, he didn't need anymore run ins with swamp monsters. Then again, they only come out when provoked. Then again, how the hell was he supposed to know that accidently dropping a jewel would promote an attack upon him?

He huffed. He still remembered the feel of murky water stinging his eyes and forcing its way down his throat as he fought to get the jewel back. It was a gift from Aphrodite after all, one of his most prized possessions.

With another sigh, he sat in the ground with is legs crossed. The floor wasn't the most comfortable nor the most clean, but it would have to do. He closed his eyes, his vision filling with darkness before a calm blue aura spilled from his body. It spread throughout the whole area and in a matter of minutes, the environment, just like the Forest of Death, became fertile and beautiful.

Anko had remained silent, but was unable to confirm if the power he used was chakra or something else. She hummed in amusement as he laid back onto the now green ground, before a loud shriek sliced through the peaceful silence.

Naruto didn't need to open his eyes to know what stood before him. He opened his eyes, a lazy gaze carefully observing the mud covered humanoid. He sighed again and wanted nothing more then to stop that stupid habit. He saw Anko get into some kind f stance, but he told her to back down. She wanted to refuse but he said it was a battle between his world not hers.

She forced herself to watch, wanting to know what the kid was all about. She saw him as he lifted his hands and pointed them towards the unhappy swamp monster. She witnessed how white streams of light beamed out of his hands and towards the monster, blasting through it. It had screamed agony of course, but even the pain wasn't enough to make it back down. Instead, it had attacked in rage, running towards him at a steady speed. Naruto had only shaken his head, closed his eyes again and open his palms again.

Blue light spilled out and hit the creature at its forehead and made its way down. Instantly, its body started twisting around, it's jaw open as a dark substance made its way down its face. Naruto didn't even spare it a grin as its arms started thinning out and separating into what seemed like branches. Green chunky leaves sprang out and began to take its place on the once swamp creature turned tree. At the end, only the hazy outline of eyes and an open hole that was once a mouth stared back at him amongst the growth. He wasn't pleased at having to waste his powers, especially when it came to having to fend off monsters, but if he didn't use it, he would surely lose it.

He panted slightly, and fell back onto the ground with a thump. Earth surely was tiring.

"Where am I anyway?"

"Konoha." Anko's leveled gaze unnerved him slightly but he still kept his head up high. For some reason or another, she snorted before walking away and pausing again.

"You coming or what?" he ran after her without a second thought, not willing to be left behind anymore.

"Look, it's not my job to save every helpless soul but if you do me a favor, I'll do you one in return. You let me observe you and let me find out about your abilities, I'll tell and show you what you need to survive." He just nodded, not really listening to her words.

"Now listen, first things first. This is a ninja village; Konoha." And with that, his life as a mortal began to take place, even if he had to pretend to be one. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

I don't even know if I want to continue this story anymore, because I had to rewrite this chapter far too many times for my liking. But please enjoy. No beta for this one.


	3. Sour Starts and Killer Friends

**The Angel from Olympus Mountain**

**Zeus is kind of evil during the beginning so... yeah. I think this might morph into yaoi if yes than Sasunaru if not then no pairing. Easy as that.**

* * *

RECAP:

_"Now listen, first things first. This is a ninja village; Konoha." And with that, his life as a mortal began to take place, even if he had to pretend to be one. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad._

* * *

When Anko mentioned the academy, more then once, Naruto was horrified to learn he would be _enrolled_ in one. _Enrolled_! He already went through enough torture at Olympus but now he had to be tortured on Earth too?

He shook his head but he remembered that he had made a deal. And Naruto was known for keeping his word. Being on another planet was not going to destroy that.

"Understand, this is for your own good gaki." He was glad that he was able to get a grip on the language and was now able to feel insulted. How dare she call him a brat!

It was bad enough that he had to adjust his speech in order to communicate, but now he had no other choice but to obey her. So far, life sucked.

But the crazy snake lady was right. If he really wanted to fit in, he had to know everything about the planet and the customs. It was one thing to observe, but another thing to actually experience something. It really was for the better good, for his own sake. Yet he couldn't help but hate it. He liked humans, but he didn't love them. Especially not after witnessing all their endless and pointless wars and blood shed.

He sighed, walking towards the large building with agitation. He knew he was going to hate it. Well, here goes nothing.

His first day was a nightmare. First off, he was bullied right off the bat. It wasn't his fault that he was short and blond or had whisker marks! That didn't mean he had to be made fun of for it. Stupid ignorant humans. Maybe the gods were right for never interacting with them, these selfish cold hearted asswipes.

He sighed, hands running through his blond strands as he walked towards his next class. The hallways were crowded and unstable children pushed against him, making him uneasy and strangely, angry. He couldn't stand these reckless school children who held no manners, and no he didn't care that these children were actually pre-teens. They acted like savage animals, demented little beings trapped in human flesh. His evil classmates had targeted him and he was going to rip them to shreds with his vicious words if someone touched him with ill intent again. He rubbed his cheek, swollen from an earlier attack. Stupid fucker, should have broken his nose. And he would have if his school teacher hadn't pulled him away.

He liked Iruka, a dark tan teacher with a pale scar over the bridge of his nose. The man was kind but stern and was more of a mother hen. Naruto was briefly reminded of an angel and wondered if Iruka was one. It was possible. Good things seemed to happen around him, and he was just so pretty to look at. His other teacher must have thought that too. Kakashi, a silver haired pervert with a mask over his eye and lower face. The man reminded him of a demon, secretive and deceiving. But he was good enough. At least the demons liked him.

He took a seat in the back, not wanting to bring any attention to himself. But then again, he was the new kid. And a blond with blue eyes and tan skin that wanted to be a ninja. A Hokage at that. Yep, that was a stupid thing to blurt out, but he was always attracted to power. And he always wanted to be the best so he had mouthed the first thing that came to mind. A powerful, well-respected ninja, the Hokage. Apparently many thought it was funny, even some of the teachers. Stupid fuckers, don't know shit about anything.

At least Iruka supported him, Kakashi had just told him to do what he wanted so that was good enough for him. He wouldn't be staying in his world long enough to reach that supposed goal anyway. Nope, he would be long gone by then. Right? Right. Maybe... well he wasn't sure. Kami or another name for Zeus, wasn't very specific on the timeline. Knowing his awful sense of humor, he was most likely going to let him spend a while mortal lifetime on Earth. Sure that wasn't anything compared to a gods but still. It would mean he would go through a cycle he should have never been exposed to.

He couldn't fathom growing old, his face sagging with wrinkles. The most any god physically grew up to be was 30 in appearance and that was that. Not 50, 80 or 100 like the humans. Naruto himself was still growing, his face still a child with fat and teeth that had yet to fall out. Maybe he was slow in maturing because he was a supposed demi-god. A half blood as Zeus loved to call him with distaste. The man had it out for him and that was a fact.

He wasn't too fond of the man himself, that womanizing biggot needed to grow a pair of balls and actually look after his conceived kids. And maybe stop screwing everything with a hole seeing as he had a beautiful wife willing to fuck him at home. Sure it was his sister, but incest was the norm up there. Nothing new, unusual or disgusting. Just normality. Sex was sex, marriage was marriage and keeping the blood pure was an obsession. And a very unhealthy one. But maybe it was because the bitch was crazy, constantly torturing Zeus lovers. But if the man knew that his wife did that, then why make your lover go through all that bullshit?

Naruto sighed, tuning out the small lecture of the teacher. The man seemed to hate him anyway. He didn't give a damn, everyone seemed to hate him no matter where he went. Ignorant masses. He still didn't understand Zeus hate for him or some of the other gods, not all of them of course. Now he had to deal with the ever confusing hate of the humans. Mortals damn it, which he was taught were beneath them and useless. Selfish people who had betrayed the gods over a constant flow of years and taken advantage of their power. Damn spoiled, all of them.

One day they will all be punished. Not by him, but a far more cruel god. Maybe Hades, he wanted power and at least he treated Naruto kindly. Like a brother or a son. He treated him with respect, didn't order him around and actually helped him out when he could. Unlike his brother who ignored him, treated him like scum and made him feel unwanted. He ribbed his hip in pain. Damn that lighting bolt hurt. It wasn't his fault he outed the damn man out about his whoring. Someone needed to be put a lid on it. The god of all gods just couldn't go off making demi-gods and forbidding everyone, including himself, from seeing their child. Like seriously, what the fuck?

Naruto was lucky he was even able to live up there, Athena and Aphrodite coming to his aide during his time of weakness. He truly loved them like mothers.

He noticed class was over and left for lunch where he sat alone, until a lone figure with a dark aura sat next to him. The boy smelled of death, causing those around him to quiet down with sadness.

"Reaper," he greeted, chewing at his bitter food. They could at least make better meals. Or maybe it was the asshole next to him stealing away its flavor like he did with life. The figure beside him froze and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Angel," it greeted back, voice low and dark. At least his voice wasn't hard on the ears and as he turned, he noticed neither were his looks. Yeah the boy was on the pale side but that just added on to the allure, plus, he was death. The man had to be paled since he hated the sun. Probably lived in the darkness of a basement. Naruto smirked and resisted the urge to giggle. Maybe he was one of those vampires from the mortal movies, hissing and recoiling in pain at the sight of light on dead flesh.

"Funny to see a worshiper of Kami down here." The blond snorted, stabbing his food, sending some of his power into it. Maybe then it will taste better.

"Worshiper my ass. Zeus is a pain in the neck, sending me down here for no fucking reason." He zipped up, not wanting to give too much away, but those two sentences were good enough. The reaper knew he didn't like his god and that he was here on punishment. Oh fucking well. He needed to rant to someone who wouldn't think he was crazy.

"So... what name are you going by?" Maybe small talk wouldn't hurt. He saw the reaper shift beside him, trying to deter other students from joining them. Naruto shook his head, a small smile creeping onto his face. This school year could be interesting with the other anti-social male. He predicted the reaper to be the total opposite of him. Angry, depressed maybe, a person hater. Yep, the reaper next to him almost fit the bill. But he would have to wait to see if he was right.

"Sasuke. Uchiha, Sasuke." The name came out in a whisper but Naruto's sensitive ears caught the words.

"Well, hello Sasuke. I'm Naruto," he managed to get out before a squealing figure ran towards their table.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Would you like to have lunch with me?" The pink haired girl asked, hands folded behind her back, face smiling with hope. Naruto frowned. Strange, the girl was immune to Sasuke's anti-social antics. His dark aura should have kept the fan girl at bay.

"No." The simple word made the girl's smile drop and she sighed, walking away in defeat.

"Sasuke..." A glare was sent his way, dark eyes cold and hollow. Like death. He sighed in his own sense of defeat, finishing his plate.

The blond decided to change the topic, trying to work his way back to what he wanted to say.

"Why was she able to approach you?" Sasuke looked away, frowning in annoyance. He turned back to face the angel, pretty blue eyes indifferent yet soft and kind. "She's a giver of joy. Sent down to the mortal world to spread the happiness." Naruto was shocked but smiled. The reaper grunted, clearly unhappy about the situation.

"Does she know?" Sasuke shook his head. "I was the one locked away those memories." Naruto wanted to shout at him. Why in the seven Hells would he do that? How dare he take away those precious memories from the poor girl, taking away a part of herself and preventing her from completing her task.

Sasuke saw the look and corrected the blond. "She asked for me to do that. Sakura didn't want to remember anything about the other world. She had an experience she rather forget." The angel sighed before huffing.

"Then why act so cold?"

"She became a fan girl. I fucking hate that. They're like demented monsters inside little female bodies." Naruto laughed, which sounded like music to anyone's ears. Sasuke kept his mask in place, giving nothing away. His eyes trailed down from a healthy glowing face to the colorful clothing he wore.

"Why are you so bright?"

"Why are you so emo?" Naruto retorted right back and broke down laughing again at the glare.

"Come on, at least let the girl sit with us tomorrow. Please?" He knew he was asking for too much. They just met and he already thought of them as friends. And the fact he was asking to invite a girl who the other boy didn't like, to eat with them was just crazy. But the reaper just nodded, grumbling his complaints under his breath.

He was surprised he was even listening to the brat. Sasuke sighed and got up just as the bell rang. Naruto followed his lead, finding out rather quickly that they had the same class, in fact, he had all classes with the dark being. He was just too distracted earlier to notice. But Sasuke wasn't and had decided to make that known during their break.

Now they sat side by side in the back of their class, not really paying attention to the lesson. It was all pointless and useless to them anyway. Sasuke didn't need jutsus to do his job and neither did Naruto. He decided to slack off today, making up excuses to tell Anko. Maybe he would just check out some books, explaining all this stupid crap to him. Seriously, he didn't want to be here, and he knew for a fact that Zeus wasn't going to be happy that he befriended a servant of Hades. The guy seems to have something against everyone. Especially his brother. Maybe one day he would like Zeus. But only if the man actually got his head on right.

That'll be the day.

When school came to an end, he didn't go straight home, instead, he stayed with Sasuke. It was weird hanging out with the dude and seeing things simply die around him, but he maintained his composure. But he feared what would happen if he touched him. Maybe nothing would happen, seeing as he could bring things back to life. But he didn't want to push his luck.

They were in the park now, devoid of the village children. It might have been because of Sasuke but Naruto didn't bother to ask. He liked hogging up the swings. And they sat on the swings in silence, the only sound coming from the swings as the wind pushed them. Naruto smiled, he could get use to this.


	4. Protecting Your Own

**The Angel from Olympus Mountain**

**Zeus is kind of evil during the beginning so... yeah. Give me your input.**

**There is no Sasusaku, even if it looks like it.  
**

* * *

RECAP:

_They were in the park now, devoid of the village children. It might have been because of Sasuke but Naruto didn't bother to ask. He liked hogging up the swings. And they sat on the swings in silence, the only sound coming from the swings as the wind pushed them. Naruto smiled, he could get use to this._

* * *

_That was the last straw_, Naruto thought as he touched his face. His hand recoiled, feeling the swollen bump pulse in pain at the very touch. The blond considered himself tolerant of many things and usually was a forgiving being. However, he greatly disliked being touched by those he didn't take kindly to. That seemed like a reasonable and acceptable concept. But, he had been punched by a idiotic classmate. A male far too tall for his age.

What made the situation worse? The brat was sent to attack Sakura. The girl looked delicate compared to the muscled boy, towering over her with menacing eyes and tightened fists. Naruto had stepped in to intervene, shielding her from the assault intended for her. What had she done to deserve this? Nothing. Another classmate, a bully, grew jealous of the fact Sakura had what she had. Sasuke.

After convincing the reaper in training to let her hang out with them, it became an everyday thing. They began seating together in class, during lunch, recess and after school. Some of the classmates did not take a liking to the new friendship. Including Sasuke's fan girls. The vicious little beasts showed their true colors, attacking the pink haired girl when the boys were out of sight. One even went as far as to get her brother to attack her. Which brought them to this moment, Naruto on the floor with a bruised and swollen cheek with a quivering Sakura only a few inches away.

The boy, his attacker, went in for another assault. At least this time it was aimed at Naruto instead of Sakura.

"Stop!" It was Sakura who screamed, eyes angry, sad and fearful at the same time. Punches were still thrown, covering tan skin in black, purple and green colors.

"I said STOP!" A ray of light surrounded Sakura, only visible to Naruto who could barely see through swollen eyes. Suddenly, the bully stopped, blinking in confusion as his fists fell beside him. The students in the yard went quiet, feeling a wave of calm engulf them, killing off the wave of excitement and curiosity from earlier. The students began to go their separate ways, back to what they were doing previous to the fight.

Sakura took the time to run to the fallen blond, helping him to his feet before the bully could attack. She didn't know what just happened, completely unaware of her gift.

Sakura dragged him to a bench, tending to his wounds as best as she could with her limited knowledge, until another girl approached. The other girl was a strange beauty with lavender eyes and blue hair, but Naruto liked her enough. She seemed timid, playing with her fingers, a blush dusting her cheeks, even as she handed over a small jar of cream. An ointment.

Naruto knew if he was still up there, on Olympus Mountains, one of the kinder gods or goddesses would have healed him before he could heal himself. Or some friendly healers that lived in near by temples would have rubbed his wounds with salve for him, even if he insisted he didn't need it. But now he was in Fire Country, in Konoha where there were no temples worshiping the gods or goddesses or his home place.

Her simple act of kindness made him smile, which in turn made him grimace from the agony wrecked on his face. He knew he should have fought back, but Anko said no getting into trouble. And Naruto knew if he had even thrown a simple punch, the brat would have brain damage or at least knocked out teeth.

The cream was rubbed into his wounds by two pairs of hands. One more careful than the other. "What's your name?"

The girl had gave a small smile, eyes downcast, a blush still dusting her cheeks. "H-Hi-Hinata," she stuttered out. The blond smiled and held out his hand to her.

"Hey Hinata! I'm Naruto and we're going to be good friends!" His bright smile seemed contagious for even Sakura started to smile at the clasped hands. He could feel the gentler hands emit some kind of energy, slowly healing up the wounds so they no longer hurt or bled.

The next day, Sasuke had noticed their small group had grown in numbers. Sure it was only one, but it was still enough to irritate him. He was not a people person and Naruto knew that damn it!

"Naruto..." he growled out lowly, sending a glare at a chattering Sakura to a quiet Hinata.

"She's a healer." And that was enough for him to shut up. So she wasn't human either. How many students in this damn class couldn't be human? Sasuke wasn't sure if he even wanted to entertain the thought. Too many people jumped into his head, as if the images themselves were answering his question. If he was correct, then there were way too many people than he could possibly tolerate. Way too many, hell, he was even scared of saying his estimate.

He felt a headache coming up, and it was all Naruto's fault. Before the damned blond, Sasuke was contempt enough with warding people off with his powers. The dark aura was enough to scare the others away, even his frantic fan girls, who opted to stare from afar than to feel like something was wrapping around their neck and stealing their oxygen. However, now that the punished trickster came to Konoha, in _his _territory, well, every thing had went down hill.

He now had, dear he say it, friends. The word was still unfamiliar, even to his tongue. Sasuke now shared moments with other beings, whether he liked it or not and had even become accustomed to it. He sighed, annoyed that this had become the usual, yet not ungrateful. Sure his days were no longer tasteless or depressing but still... HE WAS NOT A PEOPLE PERSON. He wasn't use to being surrounded by living life forms. And it fucking irked him.

The reaper found out, quite quickly, that he didn't like talkative people. Or overly happy ones. Naruto was both and yet he let the other male hang around him. Maybe it was because he could honestly be himself, but the fact was that Naruto needed to learn to shut the fuck up. Oh and Sakura. Ugh, she was just too pink and he hated that color. And what was up with Hinata? The girl stuttered over almost every word and that agitated him. He was use to people speaking fluidly with the occasion slip over words, but no. The indigo haired girl girl messed up on every word and took far too long to form one sentence.

But even with these flaws, Sasuke could honestly say he enjoyed their company. If only just for a while since he was just getting use to it. Yes, he was still content with being by himself, but it felt nice to hang out with the others, in small amounts. And that was why he was pissed off.

His eyes boar into those of a purpled hair girl, the same one who had taunted Sakura since her first day of school. The same girl who had bullied the pink haired child, made her cry and hate herself. The same bitch that had sent her brother after Sakura. That same boy who had no other choice but to attack Naruto instead.

The girl was oblivious to the hate clearly shown in his eyes, becoming bashful at the fact that he was looking at _her_. Not Sakura or any other girl. Just her. They were alone in a feild of trees, the forest hiding their figures from unknowing humans. The girl flickered her eyes from him to the ground, the muddy brown orbs looking hopeful. Sasuke smirked. This was too easy.

The girl blushed at the smirk, ignoring the feel of danger that surrounded the small boy, one of the things that attracted her to him. She was just so glad he had come to his senses and had gone to meet with her, and not with his useless friends. She admitted it, she hated them. The two girls and that blond boy. They stole his attention from their rightful place. Sasuke's eyes should always be on her, she thought to herself as he approached.

But she soon found it hard to think, feeling something wrap around her neck. It was hard to breathe and she couldn't move. Her eyes widen in horror, hands moving to her neck and trying to claw at whatever was there. But they didn't attack the invisible force, instead she was starching at exposed flesh, ripping through skin and leaving nasty wounds. All that time and her eyes never left an expressionless Sasuke.

He made no move to help even as she screamed for it. Or at least tried. When her mouth opened nothing came out or in. She felt a tightness in her chest, her vision becoming hazy as she slowly felt her body go numb. Then her body collided with the uneven ground of the forest, still alive, yet conscious. The force around her neck loosened its grip but her body refused to move, frozen with something she wasn't aware of. She felt a warmth against her head and a low whisper of dark words, and that was when she knew why her body couldn't move. Fear. It had frozen her on the spot, laying on the ground where savaging animals could easily tear her apart.

The bully felt something sharp press against her temple and her world went black. When she came to, it was nightfall and she was in a... tree? Apparently yes and on a really high branch. The girl gulped, her fear of heights kicking in, trying not to look down as she climbed downwards. She tried looking back, trying to remember what happened before she had awaken. But all she could remember was a skull face and the promised death a low and hollow voice had whispered.

Surely, it must have been a dream. But something in the back of her mind mind begged to differ. The purple hair girl scanned the classroom, watching as the students slowly started flooding in. Then _they _came in. The small yet clearly noticeable group that didn't seem so special, yet everyone's eyes always followed them.

Naruto was the first through the door, a huge smile lighting up his face before a laugh was released. It filled up the now silent room with its sound, sounding like music to most. But to her, it sounded like nails on a chalk board, making her cringe. He was followed in by Hinata, the small girl giggling into her sleeve covered arm. Then came another girl, only with pink hair. Sakura. Sure the girl had done nothing to her personally, except get better grades than her and steal Sasuke away, an unforgivable act. The bully's breath hitched and a smile bloomed once Sasuke walked in. But it fell once her eyes took in his impassive face, his lips pressed in a thin line when he spotted her.

Visions of a skull head barely revealed by black robes came back to her. Skeleton hands wrapped tightly around her neck, red light beaming down on her from where the eyes should have been. She shook off those thoughts and continued to stare, even when the teacher walked in to give the lesson.

"Ai!" Her eyes snapped to the front of the classroom.

"Yes?"

"Answer the question." The teacher was glaring at her.

"Can you repeat the question sir?"

"No. Now why don't you actually pay attention instead of looking at Sasuke." Ai huffed, she wasn't just looking at Sasuke, she was admiring him.

Surely this man could never understand that the Uchiha was a walking god and needed to be praised. Her eyes darted back to the boy, just in time to see him lean over and pat Sakura on the head like a pup. Ai seethed with hate when she saw the other girl's face lit with joy, smiling at his actions. Sasuke didn't show any emotion at all, looking back onto his paper. At least Ai could feel some sense of satisfaction in that.

When lunch came she tried to sit with the small group. To get closer to her target. But every time she neared the table, she would suddenly become sadden, her recent thoughts of Sasuke erasing from her mind. She had walked to another table, away from the depressing aura. Almost at the end of lunch did she remember that she had wanted to sit with her future husband. Huffing, Ai ran outside, where her target was. Sadly, he was surrounded by the usual set of people. Naruto was laughing as always, Hinata was laying her head on Sasuke's shoulder as Sakura was laying her head on his lap, her lower body resting on top of Naruto's legs.

That was unacceptable.

Ai twirled the strands of her lengthy hair, seeing as it was concluded that Sasuke most likely had a thing for long hair. She threw the rest of the purple mane over her shoulder and casually walked towards the unsuspecting group. She plastered a smile but the urge to run was slowly creeping up on her. An irrational fear had settled in, almost defeating the purpose of walking in their direction. But Ai wasn't going to give up. Her man needed to realize that she was clearly the love of his life, and that he had no need for anyone else. Especially not Sakura, Naruto or Hinata.

She forced her body to keep going, determined to reach her goal. Mumbling encouraging words, the smile still in place and her eyes lit up in cruel joy. Ai now stood in front of the group, which had silenced when they had spotted her.

Three pairs of glares and one shy pair of eyes landed on her, and Ai fought a shiver. "Hi," she greeted, pretending to be shy and innocent. Maybe Sasuke would like tha

Apparently he didn't, for he hissed at her. Her eyes turned to Naruto, who had roughly shoved him by the shoulder to catch his attention.

That would not do at all. "Sasuke can I talk to you..." her eyes quickly scanned the others faces.

"In private please?" The reaper snorted, eyes boring into her with clear distaste. Ai tried not to cringe, instead she smiled as he got up, leading him away from curious eyes.

"Fucking bitch..." Naruto muttered under his breath. He was usually the forgiving type but she didn't just mess with him. Ai's intentions were to harm Sakura and that didn't fly. And of course she had to go after Sasuke, another one of his precious people.

At a clearing, once again far from the others, Sasuke waited impatiently for the girl to speak. Ai shuffled her weight from one foot to the other, her head tilting to the sound, hands clasped behind her back and biting her lip. She hoped she looked cute.

Sasuke thought she looked stupid.

"Sasuke-kun," he cringed at the kun part, already knowing where this was heading.

"I love you," she exclaimed, eyes hopeful as she smiled.

"No."

"No what?"

"No, you don't love me. You just have a crush on me. And no I don't like you back for many reasons." She seemed crushed but the reaper could care less. Before she was just another face in the crowd, now she was a downright ugly bitch for her actions. She was on his hit list. And when the time comes to take her soul, he would make sure he would be the one to deliver it.

"But Sasuke! I do love you, with all my heart." Sasuke snorted again.

"I don't give a shit if you do. The point is I don't return your useless feelings. In fact, I hate you." Those words stung and washed over Ai like acid, burning themselves into her mind.

"You tried to hurt Sakura, who's like an annoying little sister to me. Because of you, Naruto was hurt badly. Because of you, Sakura is fearful of coming to class, but no more. If you even look at anyone I care about the wrong way, I WILL KILL YOU." And she knew he meant it.

Ai shook, her hands fisted at her sides, eyes cast downwards. The tears fell and hit the ground.

"But...but..." she looked up, watching Sasuke's retreating back. Her eyes harden in an instance, filling up with determination once again.

"Then I'll make you love me." Her words were whispered and quickly images of skeleton hands wrapping around her neck forced her to a stop. It was hard to breathe once again but she didn't bother screaming for help. Sasuke's back was still turned to her, his body unmoving and no sound would come out her throat. She panicked. She clawed at her throat like before, a sense of deja vu being ignored for the sake of her life.

"This is your last warning. Leaving them alone or you die." And her world went black, the last thing she saw was Sasuke's body flashing between flesh and bones. His human form, a pre-teen dressed in black and white and his reaper form, all white bones and black robes.

-(1)-

Naruto waited impatiently until he spotted Sasuke walk through the field of trees. He smiled and waved him over, trying not to disturb the sleeping girls' heads in his lap. The reaper walked over, face expressionless as he gracefully plopped down next to him.

"So?"

"Love confession, told her no." It was as simple as that but Naruto knew there was more, there always was when it came to him. However, he left it alone. Knowing Sasuke, he'll either fess up or keep it locked inside. Hopefully he'll tell him the whole truth in time.

But it didn't seem likely, because Sasuke kept his mouth shut for the rest of the day and the days after. He only would nod, frown or shrug, and quite frankly, Naruto's patience was thinning.

Naruto was use to biting his tongue, but enough was enough.

"Sasuke," he bit out as they walked away from the school. A chilly silence followed the name as dark eyes glared at the road ahead.

Naruto tried again, repeating the name in a sing song way that he knew annoyed Sasuke. It worked. He got whay he wanted.

"Naruto," the other male finally grunted out. "Shut up."

"No! I'm tried of your silence." Once again the young reaper shrugged, hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes never wavering from he dirt path.

"Ugh. You're impossible," Naruto shouted. Sasuke smirked.

"So are you."

"Please, just tell me what's wrong." If there was one thing Naruto hated, it was begging. But if it got Sasuke to go back to normal, than so be it. Well, as normal as a reaper could be.

"All in due time." That answer pissed hom off. But he sucked it up, because Sasuke was talking. Because all Sasuke needed was time to deal with what ever he was going through. And as a friend, he would give him all the space and time he needed. Nothing more and nothing less.

The blond sighed, hoping the wait would be worth it, for fear of having to hurt the other boy in order to knock some sense into him.


End file.
